The Wink
by Kalira69
Summary: In which the Room of Requirement reveals a secret. Hermione POV fic, set in fifth year. Short and hopefully sweet. Draco/Harry, Slash


**The Wink**

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the door to the Room of Requirement, surprised, but not unduly so, to find that the door was already there.__

Harry must have come by early to prepare. He's been so _**dedicated**__ to the DA._ She mused happily. _I'm so proud of him. I __**knew**__ this was __**just**__ what he needed!_

She reached for the latch, having to juggle her notes for a few moments before she could manage it. In the process she revealed her watch, and noticed that she was actually an _hour_ early, not just a half-hour, as she had thought.__

Oh, well. She thought, philosophically. _Besides,_ she told herself, _there's no harm in being a little early, and __**Harry**__ is already here._

She finally got the door open, and was about to walk in - and then she caught sight of something that stopped her dead.

Hermione gasped and dropped her papers, for once not caring about the mess and the difficulty of trying to gather them all up again.

The DA practice room was ready, everything was set up, and Harry was _there_, all right, though he hadn't yet noticed her presence. That was fairly unsurprising, in and of itself.

It was probably because he had Malfoy pinned against the far wall.

Malfoy who was currently giving her a smugly self-satisfied look over Harry's shoulder. Well, _that_ was certainly nothing unusual.

None of that would have been out of ordinary at _all_, except for one, tiny little fact that changed everything about the scene in front of her.

Harry wasn't holding Malfoy to the wall with his hands at Malfoy's shoulders, nor with his wand in Malfoy's face, nor with another of any number of ways that would have been usual, and even expected.

Instead, he was leaning against Malfoy, pinning him bodily to the rough stone wall, his hands not immediately visible. Additionally, and even _more_ surprisingly, he had his face buried against the arched length of Malfoy's throat. Harry appeared to be pretty absorbed in whatever he was doing to it, too.

Malfoy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it as well - after a moment of smirking, his smug mask slipped, and he moaned, throwing his head back. In doing that, he revealed one of Harry's hands; it was tangled in Malfoy's silky hair.

It was then she noticed Malfoy's own, elegant hands clutching at Harry's hips, grinding him against Malfoy.

She waited for a moment, until Malfoy managed to bring his head down again, looking as if he were going to try to tell Harry something, and met his eyes squarely.

She shook her head firmly, once, gave him a hard look, and then… she _winked_. She glimpsed Malfoy's eyes widening in shock before she turned and walked away.__

So_** that's**__ why he wasn't terribly upset when Cho dumped him._ Hermione thought, pleased to have finally discovered the reason.

Oh, she wasn't worried about leaving Harry and Malfoy - Draco, she supposed she should call him now.

She knew Harry, pretty darn well, she was confident, and she knew that he would _never_ be doing that with Malfoy - Draco - without serious affection as his motivation. She _would_ have been worried about Draco just playing with Harry, but for that blissful look on his face.__

Malfoy's mask _**never**__ slips that badly, so he __**must**__ feel something for Harry._

She paused in her musings for a moment, thrown off by that concept. She quickly regained her composure though.__

Well, _**good!**_

Besides, Hermione thought logically, _they looked to have been __**quite**__ familiar enough with each other to have been doing that for some time._

Hermione headed off, back to the Gryffindor common room, taking one last glance at the now shut door leading to what was currently the DA practice room. _I'd better go and round up Ronald, and keep him occupied for a while, make sure he doesn't come up here early himself!_ That would _certainly_ not be a good thing.

She was fairly confident that Ron could, eventually, accept Harry and Draco as a couple, but a bit slower, to get him used to the idea first.__

He always gets so upset when something is sprung on him suddenly. Hermione shook her head absently. _I expect he'll just need some time to properly adjust to the idea. __**Slowly.**_

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, the scene in the DA practice room running through her mind once more, this time with one, dreadful, fact highlighted.__

Oh my goodness! How _**could**__ I be so __**stupid**__? How did I not notice something so awful sooner!_

I've left all my notes there on the floor, just on the _**inside**__ of the door! Oh __**no**__! I can't even go and fetch them!_

~Fin~


End file.
